Lost in Magix
by MusaForever
Summary: Musa went out with her friends to Magix and was somehow separated from the group. She is completely lost in the city until she mets a boy that's willing to take her to have some fun with him but there's a person haunting her mind: Riven. Meanwhile, Riven confesses to his friends that he already thought of Musa as more than a friend in various situations.


**I decided to create another fanfic. It was inspired in a story that was something like this. I hope you like. **

* * *

**MUSA POV**

I look around and look again but nothing changes. I don't have any idea of where I am.

I am completely lost in Magix. _And _I'm alone. I was supposed to be with my friends but I don't know where they are. Somehow, I got separated from the group. And I don't know where they are going next so I can't just meet them there.

Maybe they went to Alfea without me. Maybe they are looking for me. I don't really know what to expect.

This is all their fault! They convinced me to go out with them and their boyfriends. They said that nothing bad was going to happen, that it would be _fun_.

However, I right away knew it wouldn't be fun. They would spend the whole day with their guys and I would be stuck with Riven. But they insisted so much, that I couldn't find more excuses anymore.

Now, I'm here, lost in some area of Magix that I don't really know anything about because no one really cared if I was with them or not. Not even Riven, and I spent the whole morning with him!

I look around again and people that pass by ignore me totally.

A girl passes by me talking on her phone, with smile on her face. I couldn't help hear what she was saying: "Yeah. I will be there soon! See you!"

That gave me an idea! I can call them! I dig my hands in my pockets but I find no phone. Oh right, I forgot... My phone fell and stopped working. I gave it to Tecna so she could fix it. Why now, of all times? I don't even use my phone usually!

But I have a wallet! I still can call them! I put my hands on my pockets once again and find my red wallet. I open it but there's nothing inside! What the…? How is that possible?

Oh, yeah… I paid Stella _and_ Brandon's breakfast. They both forgot their wallet and I paid for them.

Great, I have no money and no phone! That's just great!

"Hey, what's with the long face?" I heard someone ask behind me.

**NORMAL POV**

Musa turned around. There was a boy staring at her, smiling.

He was taller than her. He had dark eyes, almost black and his hair was brown. He was dressed with a black shirt, baggy jeans and snickers.

"Are you okay? Something happened to you?" He asked her smiling "Oh, I know! You are having problems with your boyfriend! He dumped you?" Musa looked at him surprised and then looked away from him, clearly angry.

"No!" She answered him directly, still not looking at him.

He made a curious face, smiling wildly "Well, don't tell me you are lost? No, you can't be lost in a place like this…"

Musa glared at him furious.

"No way! I'm right?" He leaned closer to her and smiled happily.

"Just who the heck are you?" She asked him angry at his commentaries.

"Hey, calm down! I'm not a bad person!" He put his both hands in his hips and leaned closer to her. "I just want to help."

"Well, I'm fine! I don't need your help so leave me alone!" She frowned at him, hoping she could scare him away.

"You don't seem fine at all to me." He said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Why don't you just go the hell away?" She tried to maintain her composure but it was hard with this guy.

"I can't! I'm a person that just can't ignore someone in need!" He kept smiling no matter what she told him.

She blushed and looked away again. "I don't need anything!" She said angry

"You really think you can fool me? Everyone can see that you need help!" He pointed out amused. "Come with me."

"Come with you where?" She looked at him again, now curious with his words.

He smiled happily at her "You are hungry, aren't you?"

"W-what? No, I'm not h-" She was interrupted by her stomach groaning loudly.

She blushed once again as his smiled went larger.

"I guess that's a yes." He grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him.

**Meanwhile**

"Where did she go all by herself?" Flora asked worried as she looked around, hoping to see Musa running towards them.

"I don't know… She was right behind us a while ago…" Helia said as he tried calm Flora down.

"Hey, Riven! She was with you the whole time! How's possible you didn't notice she was gone?" Stella yelled loud as loud someone can be. Musa disappeared and she just went hysterical.

Brandon calmed her down, putting his hands on her shoulders reassuringly.

"Look, I wasn't even paying attention to her! We haven't even talked to each other!" He was screaming as well. He was as nervous as everyone else. "I just looked away from her a second and next thing I know, she's gone! Besides, it's not like I am her babysitter!"

But despite his words he felt guilty.

"Well, there's no use pointing fingers now! We all are guilty here! Now we just have to concentrate in finding her!" Sky said, preventing a fight between Stella and Riven.

"I think we will find her more quickly if we split up!" Timmy said

"That's a good idea!" Tecna agreed as everyone else nodded.

"Okay. We will go this way!" Bloom said referring to her and the other girls.

"Then we will go that way!" Sky said as they all started walking in opposite directions depending on their groups.

**RIVEN POV**

Don't worry Musa! We will find you, I promise! What's gotten into me? I should never have taken my eyes off of you!

**NORMAL POV**

Musa was in a fast food restaurant along with the boy she just met. She was happily giving her first bite in her hamburger. As soon as she bitted it, she smiled.

"Is it good?" He asked her, smiling as he supported his head with his hand.

"Yup!" She said as her face turned serious again "Are you sure you don't mind paying? I really don't have any money with me right now..."

"Sure! In exchange, you can hang out with me today, for a while!" He smiled wildly at her.

"Hang out?" She asked surprised and just a little bit curious.

"Yeah! I'll take you somewhere fun!" He leaned back in his chair to watch her better.

She looked at her hamburger, seriously thinking about what to do.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"My friends might be worried about me…" She said thinking about what her friends were doing at that moment.

"The people you were hanging out with?" He asked smiling as she gave another bite in her hamburger.

She nodded and as soon as she swallowed she gave him a small: "Yeah…"

"In that case, I will lend you my cell. Then you can contact them and they won't worry."

"That's a great idea!" She smiled happily. She finally had a chance to talk to her friends.

He took off his phone and gave it to her. However, when she was about to dial a phone number she stopped and stared at his cell.

"What´s up?" He asked confused seeing her hesitation.

"All their numbers are on my phone and I don't have it here with me… I don't use my phone much because I see them pretty much every day, so… I don't remember their numbers!" Musa said as she heard him laugh.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" She said angry as she handed him his phone. "What will I do now?" She asked to herself.

"Well, you could use that!" He pointed at a message board "It's a bit old-fashioned but everyone around uses it." He smiled at her "If you post there a message everyone will be able to read it and it should be easy to find you."

"A message board, huh?" She said thoughtfully "I guess it should be okay, then!" She happily said as she gave another bite on her hamburger.

**Meanwhile**

"Where's Musa?" Stella was getting really worried. She looked around her but she wasn't anywhere.

"I tried to call to her phone but she doesn't answer." Bloom said disappointed

"Yeah, that won't work, Bloom. Her phone is with me. It fell and stopped working so she asked me to fix it" Tecna sighed along with rest of the Winx.

"I hope she's okay..." Flora said walking towards a little boy to ask him if he saw Musa.

**MUSA POV**

This place is so great! How is possible he knows so many good places?

At first, I was a little mad he was dragging me around again and didn't even tell me where we were going, but now…

Yeah, we are no more in the fast food restaurant, we are in a cafe.

Sure, this place is cool but Riven once dragged me along with him to an ice cream shop that was the best! He really knows everything about Magix! I bet he knows this place as well! Maybe he knows an even better place!

I look around and I see some people playing darts. That game is really cool! Too bad I never played...

"You are watching the game?" His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah!" I said looking at the game.

"Try it." He says as he shows me three darts in his hands.

"So I throw these?" I'm completely clueless about this game…

"Throw them to the dartboard." He said pointing at the wall. "Your points will appear there!" He pointed at the monitor "Do you want my help?" He asked smiling at me.

"No, I can do it myself." I said as I took the darts and walked closer to the dartboard. I can't help smile a bit. If Riven was in the same situation as me, I bet he would give the exact same answer.

But I know that if I ever gave him that answer, he wouldn't care what I said… He would help me anyway and his help would still be useful!

I threw the first dart but I happened to fail the center of the dartboard for very little. I bet that to Riven nothing like that would ever happen! He was trained to never lose! He can't stand a lost!

I throw the other two that happen to hit the center of the dartboard, with a little help of my magic. No one noticed, anyway…

"You were great!" He said touching my shoulder while smiling. He is really nice!

"Thanks!" I giggled embarrassed with this kind of attention.

"Hey! I already know where we should go next!"

**RIVEN POV**

I'm getting crazy! Where the heck did Musa run off? There's no one in this damn city that has seen her! Is everyone blind?

Brandon is right now asking a lady if she saw Musa anywhere, but I, of course, can't ask anything because they think I will snap at someone! Maybe they're right but I can't control myself anymore! I want to see her!

"Hey Riven! This lady says she saw Musa!" I can't believe it! Finally! I ran to them to hear what they got to say.

"Well, I saw a girl just like you described eating in there!" She pointed at a fast food restaurant.

She's fine!

"Okay, thanks" Sky said as he ran along with us towards the restaurant. As soon as I looked around I felt so disappointed… Musa isn't here anymore…

Then Timmy started calling us over the message board! What's up with him?

"What's wrong?" Sky asked directing his attention at the message board.

"Look at this note!" Timmy said enthusiastically pointing at the paper.

It was a note from Musa! She is okay! She even gave us directions to where she was going next! But… wait! That's not Musa handwriting.

"Musa didn't write this!" I said losing hope.

Helia suddenly appear beside me. "This note is from Musa. But the handwriting is from other person. I talked to the waitress and she said she was with a boy that paid for her meal."

My Musa with other guy? No, that's not possible!

"But that's impossible!" I murmured, apparently loud enough to them to hear me.

"Sorry Riven, but she was here with a boy. He even paid her a hamburger. That's probably his handwriting." Helia calmly. He always knew what I feel for her.

"But she prefers pizza..." I murmured once again.

"What?" Timmy asked, probably confused with what I just said.

"She prefers pizza. She doesn't really like hamburgers. She said it once to me…" I said slowly "If this guy gave her a hamburger, he doesn't know her at all…" I lowered my eyes to the floor. "But she still hangs out with him…" I sadly pointed out "You know, I already thought of inviting her to a pizzeria but... I didn't think she would accept…"

"Don't worry, Riven. We will find them." Brandon encouraged as he dragged me out the restaurant and started following Musa's indications.

**NORMAL POV**

Musa and her newest friend were walking together.

"Where are we going now?" Musa asked curious

"Somewhere even funnier." He smiled at her. He stopped suddenly and turned to her, surprising Musa.

"We forgot to write where we are going next at the last place. Wait here for a minute. I'll be right back." He said as he started running leaving Musa alone.

"Hi" She felt a tap in her shoulder. She turned and saw three good looking guys staring at her. They were cute but she knew that behind those pretty faces, could be very bad persons.

"Are you alone?" The brown haired guy asked her.

"Why don't you come with us?" The black haired guy spoke.

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" The blonde guy gave a step forward.

"Sorry guys but she's with me." Her new friend appeared behind her, smiling at them.

"You're with a guy?" The blonde guy asked surprised.

"That's no fun!" The black haired guy said as he and the others walked away.

Musa smiled happily at him "Is everyone in this area of Magix like you?"

He smiled "Don't compare me with guys like them." He leaned closer to her "Say, what's your name?"

"Musa" She said surprised with his sudden question.

"I'm Mike. Nice to meet you." He smiled at her. "Let's go then. You'll have even more fun where I'm going to take you." He grabbed her arm and started showing her the way.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey, girls! Brandon just sent me a message saying that they are following Musa's indications! He says they are going to find her and drop her at Alfea!" Stella said happily and relieved.

"That's great!" Flora sighed relieved as well.

"Do you think they need our help?" Tecna asked thoughtfully

"Well, I think they will find her without any problems!" Stella said

"Well, then I guess we can return to Alfea…" Bloom said as she and the others teleported themselves to Alfea's gates.

**MUSA POV**

We are in an arcade! I can't believe it! This is so fun! I played, like, a million games! Mike is now trying to get me a stuffed wolf. It's his first try but I already tried so many times, however the stuffed animal kept falling!

If Riven was here, I am sure he would have given me the stuffed animal right away! He wouldn't have waited for me to try to win it myself… He would want to give it to me!

I wish he was here with me…

"Hey Musa!" His voice interrupted my thoughts again. He showed me the stuffed animal in his hands.

"You did it! Thanks so much!"I smiled happily at my stuffed wolf. With a gesture, I made the wolf disappear. "Now he is in my room!"

"So, you're a fairy or a witch?" He asked smiling "I'm guessing you're a fairy..."

"Yeah, I'm the fairy of music!" I said proudly.

"Fairy of music, huh? I know where we will go next!" He said happily. He wrote a note in the message board and then dragged me out of here.

**RIVEN POV**

"Yeah, Musa was here and she was with a boy. She played darts and it seems like she was great!" Brandon announced after his talk with one of the waitresses.

"Riven? Are you okay?" Timmy approached me cautiously.

"I know this place." I said curtly.

"You do?" Sky asked surprised

"Yeah… Sometimes I passed by here… but I never entered. I watched the couples playing darts together. I watched as the girls root for their guys when they were playing even if they were losing and how they taught them how to play… I… wanted to bring Musa here and… teach her how to play but apparently she already learned…with other guy..."

"I am pretty sure she will want you to teach her. I'm sure!" Timmy said reassuringly.

We left the cafe and we started following Musa instructions to an arcade.

**NORMAL POV**

Musa and Mike were now in a karaoke studio. Musa was happily singing as Mike watched her, amazed by her voice.

The song stopped and Musa smiled at him.

"Wow, you are good! Sing another one!" Mike said as he put another music playing.

"Me? Again?" She sighed "Okay, but next time, you will sing for sure!" She said madly.

"Alright." He sighed smiling at her. She smiled back and started singing along the music playing.

**RIVEN POV**

"There's a little girl that saw Musa… She played basically every game in the arcade and she was with a stuffed wolf that a guy that was with her won…" Sky said looking at me worried.

"Are you okay?" Helia asked me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine… It's just that… I wish I was the one that spend a good time with her here… She loves the arcade... I wouldn't give her only a stuffed animal, I would give her every stuffed animal here…" I smiled sadly at my thoughts. "I bet she would have much more fun with me…"

The guys rubbed the back of their heads, not knowing what to say to me anymore.

"Don't worry! We are close to find her! Our next destination is… a karaoke studio!" Brandon said as we again started following Musa indications.

**NORMAL POV**

Musa and Mike were now sitting in the staircase of a mall.

"Hey Mike!" She looked at the boy sitting beside her.

"What?" He looked at her smiling.

"Why did you want to hang out with me today?" She asked

"Well, you looked sad… I truly believed you were dumped by your boyfriend!" He said laughing

"So you were trying to cheer me up?" She asked curiously

"Yeah…" He smiled at her "Tell me the truth! You really were dumped by your boyfriend, weren't you?" He leaned closer to her.

"No!" She answered madly "I don't have a boyfriend!"

"You don't?" His smile went larger.

"No… but… I like someone!" She murmured at him.

"Really? Let me guess! You like one of those Red Fountain's boys, right?" He asked

Musa chuckled "Yeah, that's right…" She smiled

"Does he know you like him?" He asked

"Well, I don't think so…" She said sadly

"So, it's a one-sided love!" He pointed out.

"What? That's not true!" She said angrily "I think he likes me too!"

"Did he ever ask you on a date? Did he ever try to kiss you? Did he tell you he likes you?" He asked looking away from her

"Well… no…" She said sadly

"Then it is a one-sided love!" He said "You know, I think you should just move on!" He suggested looking at her face.

"I won't ever move on! I can't!" She said furious "This isn't a one-sided love! He likes me!" She said trying to calm herself down. "He's always there for me! Even when I tell him to go away, he just keeps following me and saying 'Musa, don't do this!' or 'Musa, be careful!' or something like that! He's always taking care of me even when I don't ask him to do that!"

"If that's true where is he?" He asked "Shouldn't he be here to take you to Alfea? I probably will be the one that will drop you at Alfea!" He pointed out.

"That's not true! Riven will come, no matter what! I trust him!" She said angrily looking at her feet.

Mike looked at her surprised and for the first time in the day, his face was serious.

"Well, I already know where we should go next!" He said smiling again, changing the subject.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him. As she walked she looked behind, at the street and realized that, sadly, there wasn't anyone running to find her.

**RIVEN POV**

"Yeah, Musa was here... She sang a few songs and she was with a guy..." Helia said after talking with one of the ladies that work here.

"Riven, we are close to find her! Don't worry!" Timmy said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, don't worry about her! She's fine!" Brandon said

"Yeah, she's fine... with other guy..." I said sadly.

"Riven, look..." Sky started to talk

"Musa has a perfect voice..." I interrupted him "I love to hear her talk and laugh... it kind of makes me happy... _She_ makes me happy... I can't believe she actually sang to some guy she just met..."

They just didn't comment and dragged me along with them.

**MUSA POV**

I look over my shoulder... I really hope to see Riven soon... I miss him so much... Despite my complaints, I was really looking forward to spend the day with him! But I know he will come! I know he will!

Right now,we are on the top of building... It's beautiful up here! The sights are incredible! I wish Riven was here with me...

**RIVEN POV**

"Musa has been here, too." Timmy looked around the staircase "There's that lady that saw her sitting here with a boy talking just a while ago. They didn't buy anything, they were just talking..."

"Well, I guess we are really close to find her then!" Bandon said happily.

"I can't believe it! That guy dragged her to a mall! She hates malls!" I said angry.

The boys looked at each other.

"Don't worry! I already know where they are now! Let's go!" As soon as I heard these words I started running towards our next destination as fast as possible.

**NORMAL POV**

Musa and Mike were the top of a building staring at the sky and the sights.

It was getting late. It was almost night. She would have to go to Alfea soon.

"So, Mike… Do you like someone?" She asked

"Yeah... Right now, probably you..." He said simply. Musa blushed surprised.

"What?!" She asked nervous.

Mike didn't answer her. He looked at her in the eyes and started leaning closer to her face. He was close to put his hand on her hip. When Musa was about to stop him, they heard a screaming voice.

"Take your hands off my girl!" Musa recognized that voice right away.

"Riven!" She almost screamed his name, happy that he and the other boys were there.

He walked towards her mad, really mad.

"Oh! So you're Riven! I'm…" Before he continued, Riven interrupted him.

"Do you think I care?" He said as he grabbed Musa's hand and dragged her with him.

They were now standing on the street. Riven glared at Musa.

"What's wrong with you? What do you think you were doing?" She yelled as the other guys were busy calling to her girlfriends to tell them Musa was fine.

"I was thinking I was having fun." She said simply.

"With that guy? Do you even know him?" He asked, anger showing in each and every word he said.

"Well, no but it was fun hanging out with him." The other boys joined Riven to hear their conversation.

"Oh, so you were wandering around with him because it was _fun_!"

"Yeah!" She answered simply "You know, if you asked me out nicely and took me to cool places, I would hang out with you too!" She smiled at him.

"You… you would?" He asked surprised

"Yeah! If I hang out with someone that I just met, what do you think I would do if the boy I like asked me out?" She said happily turning her back to him as she started walking.

"_If only I has the courage to do that…_"

Riven stared at her back and smiled. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, Musa!" He said taking her hand on his "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

* * *

**I don't know yet if I should make another chapter with Riven and Musa's date or if should leave it that way. Anyway, I hope you liked.**


End file.
